1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium, particularly to an information processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium that select more appropriate data for learning and perform analysis such as principal component analysis, for example, by using the selected data, to thereby improve the accuracy of the result of the analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of pattern recognition, statistical analysis methods such as the principal component analysis have been used to compress the dimension of a feature quantity. In such statistical analysis methods, statistical analysis is performed on samples (data) expected to be input to a system. For example, if image data is expected as an input to the system, image data is prepared as learning samples, and statistical analysis is performed on the image data (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-199071).